Roses grow
by M.I.High Fan2000
Summary: OFFICIAL SEQUEL TO GOODBYE MY ROSE Rose, Carrie and Oscar are back. This time not M.I High agent's. Zoe, Aneisha, Dan and Tom needs help on a mission and Frank calls the old M.I High team back. Rose's dad still haves some secrets hidding for her. How will it end when the current team discovers it. I am not writing alone. I am writing with Windgirl20 :) Sorry bad at summary *sight*
1. Chapter 1

**I am back with a sequel to Goodbye my Rose :) I am not doing this alone, my co-writer is Windgirl20. She has written two fanfictions about Doctor Who. And 1 about M.I High. Hope you like it :)**

**(Zoe's P.O.V)**

The sun was shining bright on the clear blue sky. The only thing that I hate about today was that it was Friday. It's not that I don't like the week-end its just that I love to be with Dan. He was my prince and I was his princess.

"Hello beautiful" He said and turned me around. He kissed me on my cheek and I turned red. "What's wrong?" He asked me worried. I smiled and stroke some of my hair behind by ear. "Look behind your back Morgan." I said smiling. Behind him was Tom and Aneisha giggling. "What ever." He said and turned around to face me again. "Oh common." I said and dragged him over to where they were standing. "Hello turtle doves." Neish smiled. Just then we saw the top of our pencils start to flash. "Another day..." I started and Dan continued. "Another mission." He said and kissed my cheek. We ran to the caretakers cupboard and was down in HQ seconds later.

Frank, Stella and a tall man with black hair talked to Frank and Stella. Three other persons also walked inside HQ. Two girls and one boy ho was one head taller than both of the girls. They looked like they were 2-3 years older than us. "We have company today Frank?" Tom asked so we would get noticed. Frank turned around. "Ah, hello team." He said. "Ho are they?" Dan asked and pointed at the strangers. "You are doing some missions with the old M.I High team. They left two month before you started training." Frank said. The old team turned stood beside Frank. "This is Rose, Carrie and Oscar." He said and each of them waved at us. "Hi, I am Zoe." I said. The others said there names. "This is my dad." Oscar said and pointed at the other man that looked through some files at the pc. Stella stood up and walked beside Frank. "This huge mission is based on your team work. You are going in the field, except from you Tom. You are helping us her at HQ. This S.K.U.L warehouse has valuable information that can help us bring down S.K.U.L once and for all." Stella said and showed us a picture of the huge building. "Rose, you will be the technical field agent. Carrie, Dan and Zoe will be helping on the fighting front. Aneisha and Oscar will do the undercover bit if it's needed."

**(Rose P.O.V)**

We arrived at the warehouse 30 minutes later. We all jumped out of the M.I.9 van. The building was huge and grey. We got inside without any technical support. Strange I though. They must have left in a hurry. We saw a huge room marked technical support and storage. Zoe and Dan stood guard outside, I was doubting if anyone would come. Aneisha walked over to some old dusty boxes.

"Hello?" We heard Zoe say down the communication line. "I think I heard something. Hurry up!" Zoe said. I walked to one of the computers and tried to turn it on. Dead. "Got anything Neish?" I asked the black haired girl in the corner. "No, we should continue." She said and we walked to the door. We just walked and walked in what felt like thousands of corridors. They were almost the same. But thanks to Tom we didn't got lost. At last we found another door marked technical base. Again Zoe and Dan stood guard. I walked to one of the computers and tried to turn it on. No luck. Next computer. Success! "I manage to turn this on. Downloading the files to the spypod now." I said to Neish, Oscar and Carrie. "I've also found something." Neish said and held up a file map from another dusty old box.

**(Aneisha's P.O.V)**

"It say S.K.U.L agent Gupta" I said. Rose turned around and looked at me and started to walk to me. "Agent Gupta, stay where you are! We need to be quick." Stella said strict. When I was going to put it down, a little piece of paper feel out. To my darling Rose. I was written on it. I stuck it in my pocket and decided to give it to here later.

1 Hour later.

We walked inside HQ. Frank, Stella and Edward stood there when we came down. Typical Tom to play on the computer. I gave Frank the file. He opened it and read some of the information inside. He sighted and gave it to Stella. Stella looked at hit and placed it on the desk behind her. "It is your dad's file. It is nothing very important. We knew most of this stuff from before." Stella said. I looked at Rose. "Wait? Did I hear right? Your dad was a S.K.U.L agent?" I asked her shocked. "No, he is a S.K.U.L agent. We found it out some years ago. Right after I turned 15." She said. "Wasn't you scared when you found it out?" I said. "Well... Yeah, I was. But luckily I had so good friends and support so it wasn't that bad." She said and looked at Carrie, Oscar and Frank and smiled. Then the note I found in the file came to my mind. "Um... I found this." I said and gave it to here. "It fell out of that map." I said and pointed to the map Stella had putted down on the table one minute ago.

**(Rose P.O.V)**

I took the note from Aneisha. _Dear Rose._ It said. I folded it out and read it.

_Dear Rose, you are the best thing that has happened me and your dad. Now you are only 2 years old. I have a secret to tell you. The reason why I am giving you this letter is because I don't know if your dad is the right person to tell you it. I am a part of a secret organisation called M.I.9. I am going on a dangerous mission soon. If you get this letter that means I am dead. The day you turn 12 I have asked your dad to give you it. I think it's important that you know why I died. I don't know how your dad will cope with my loss. Please take care of yourself and him. I love you both of the hole of my heart. If you want to get more information about me or the mission ask the mission leader: Agent Edward Dixon Halliday._

_Love your mom._

I needed to sit down. This was to much for me. I lay my head in my hand and cried. Oscar came up to me and lay a hand on my shoulder. I looked up and dried a tear. "You ok?" He asked gently. I nodded and stood up. I gave the letter to Frank. "Finally after all this years, I now know the truth." Frank looked at me and gave the letter to Stella. "I knew it to." She said short. Edward nodded. "What?" Asked Neish. Frank gave me back the letter. "Could you read it out loud. I can't." He nodded and read it.

**Well, that is the first chapter. Next chapter will Windgirl20 type :) Please tell me what you think of this first chapter. Good bad?**

**See ya soon :D**

**M.I HighFan2000**


	2. Chapter 2 Something far worse!

**Hi everyone! This chapter was written by Windgirl20 :) (My lovely co-writer)**

**Without further to do:**

**(Oscar's P.O.V)**

Frank read out the letter as I watched the faces of the agents around me turn to shock, Aneisha and Carrie going down to comfort Rose as I took the left and read it for myself.

"You had a mum?" Zoe asked as if it was unusual. It was I supposed, for her anyway. Rose looked up and nodded, trying to be professional. "And she was an MI9 agent?"  
"One of the best, if I may add," my dad said coming up beside Stella and Frank, motioning for the letter. I handed it to him as he skimmed it, a small smile appearing across his face. He handed it back to me as I passed it to Rose. She took it confidently but I noticed the shake in her hand as she held it. I sat beside her as she leaned into me. Just a touch but that was enough. "Agent Gupta, the mission going wrong was out of all of our hands, there was nothing we could do and your mum was there until the end. She protected the team for the greater good of the country,"

Rose smiled at that nodding before wiping her eyes and standing up, not shrugging me off though...

"Ok but if this note was meant to get to you by the time you were twelve, why have we only just found it now in a S.K.U.L warehouse?" Carrie asked as Frank looked at Stella, nodding to her. I felt Rose tense up from beside me, so I got closer to her, more protectively... There was news. Frank only looked like Stella like that if there was news...

"The S.K.U.L warehouse was one of the ones your father worked at in his prime time," Frank started, bringing his file up on the computer. Things were getting personal now. Hardly any of the agents knew much about Rose's family life apart from Carrie, Frank and himself. And if Rose felt the way he did when people talked about his mum then she wouldn't be comfortable. Frank seemed to spot this though, looking at her momentarily. "We won't tell you much about it but it could give us a better clue about what's went on. We will do a search on the MI9 database, agents for the time being, go to school, if we find anything we will call you back," he added as Dan, Zoe, Aneisha and Tom added, turning towards the lift.

"Frank, what about us?" I asked as Carrie nodded.  
"Welcome back to school!" he cried.  
"Agents you will just be visitors for the day," Stella explained a little more clearly.  
"So no classes?" Carrie asked as Stella shook her head.  
"Go around school, say hello to old teachers, see what's changed," Frank smiled as Rose, Carrie and I also turned, me realising that I was still quite close to her. "And don't worry Rose, we will find something," Frank finished.

"I know," she replied. "That's what I'm worried about..."

Xoxo

**(Carrie's P.O.V)**

Rose, Oscar and I went back up the lift as it transformed us back into our normal clothes. At first I panicked, not knowing why I wasn't in my school uniform but then I realised. Oh yeah I'm not at school any more! We walked out of the store cupboard door just as Mr Flatly rounded the corner.

"Well I never, Rose Gupta!" he cried as I put my hands up in the air.  
"Well don't notice me then!" I muttered as I saw Oscar grin at me out of the corner of my eye.  
"How are you?" he went on as Rose nodded shyly. She still wasn't completely herself but all the undercover training at MI9 had taught her how to act and the rush of the lift had practically dried her tears away making her look as close to normal as she was going to get. Not that Mr Flatly noticed. "Oh I have a task for you actually Rose, do you mind?" he continued as Rose looked at me and Oscar, sighing.  
"Sure sir," she agreed as he led her away from us laughing to himself.  
"Oh now now! No need for all of that! Call me Kenneth!" he said as she looked alarmed at us making me giggle and finally attract my old headmasters attention.

"Oh Carrie! Oscar! Nice to see you," he said not really paying much attention as I shook my head.  
"Do you want us to help you as well?" Oscar asked, pining to go after Rose.  
"No don't worry you two I'll be fine, now Rose you can tell me what you've been getting up to!" he smiled as the pair walked away.  
"Brilliant!" I cried. "What was that all about?"

"That was Mr Flatly getting his star student back," Oscar muttered as we traipsed along the corridor looking at the pieces of work on display.  
"Yeah I can see what he means..." I said pointing to a painting on the wall that looked as if it was done by a three year old.  
"At least their art's getting better!" Oscar joked as I laughed.  
"I didn't want to leave Rose on her own..." I said as Oscar nodded, looking back at the direction they'd walked off into. "I mean with her just finding that letter..."

"I know what it's like, having a parent on the good side and another on the evil side. I know what she's going through..." Oscar said as I shrugged.

"So do I," I reminded him. "I may not have parents working for different sides but I know what it's like to not know things and to be torn and I also know what it's like to have people close to you torn,"

"Which part of that related to me?" Oscar asked smirking slightly.  
"Most of it," I agreed smiling back.  
"Y'know I... Nah," Oscar said before becoming quiet again.  
"What?" I asked.  
"Well I'd need to know dates and stuff..."  
"Spit it out Oscar!"

"What if Rose's dad joined S.K.U.L to spite MI9 because of Rose's mum?" Oscar started.  
"You mean-" I began as the bell suddenly rang, the classroom doors opening and the majority of the students pushing past us, knocking us apart. I'd forgotten how rude teenagers were. Once the main wave had passed, I brushed down my top, looking up to see Dan, Zoe, Aneisha and Tom smiling at me and Oscar.

"This place hasn't changed a bit," Oscar smiled.  
"Did people push?" Zoe asked. "They do that a lot," she carried on.  
"Push?" I asked laughing.  
"Yes," Zoe asked, not quite getting what I was saying.  
"Yeah they did," I answered as she nodded understandingly. I saw Dan smile at her whilst she wasn't looking. Someone has a crush!

"I found something out about that S.K.U.L base," Tom said diverting the conversation and holding up his spypod.

"Go on," Oscar prompted.  
"So the S.K.U.L base was empty right?" he asked.  
"Yeah..?" Aneisha answered.  
"No," he said as we all looked at him weirdly.  
"What do you mean? There was no one there," I said confused.

"Not quite," Tom continued. "I found some energy readings and media waves coming from the signals coming to and from the building and looking at the images from your head cam Dan..." he said, holding up the tiny screen for everyone to see. "Look," he said pointing to the fat corner where a tiny black object was moving along at a steady pace. A camera...

"We were being watched..." Zoe realised.  
"But why? The warehouse was taken out of action years ago!" Dan asked.  
"I don't know but if it has something to do with that letter then we're in trouble," Tom replied.  
"And more importantly, Rose is at risk," Oscar said. "Come on," he called as we ran back to the store cupboard.

"Are we getting Rose?" I asked as we looked at one another.  
"There's no need to worry her if it's nothing," Aneisha reasoned as we nodded, entering the lift. It was a tight squeeze packing the six of us in the tiny space but we managed it, just, Zoe pulling the leaver which sent us downwards. The only problem with there being too many of us though, was...

"Why have I got your jacket on?!" Tom asked Aneisha as we looked around in annoyance, realising our outfits had been mixed up.

"Why have I got your jacket on?!" Tom asked Aneisha as we looked around in annoyance, realising our outfits had been mixed up.

"I feel like a girl," Dan complained. He had Zoe's coat on which as flattering as it is did not suit his figure. I had Oscars jacket on but otherwise was reasonably ok, unlike Oscar who had ended up completely dressed in Tom's clothes which were way too small for him... I couldn't help laughing at him as he rolled his eyes and the six of us stepped back into HQ.

"Team," Stella said as she stopped, noticing us.  
"My, my," Edward muttered grinning at the state of us.  
"Ah the lift thing... Yes that's something," I announced before we were cut short by Stella.

"The cameras?" she asked as Tom and I nodded. "Yes we spotted them and we will have to do something about that, Tom?" she asked as he gave a thumbs up. "But for the meantime that's the least of our worries. We think we've found something as well," she said seeming to make sure Rose wasn't around. "Something far worse..."

**That was the chapter written by Windgirl20. Like it so far? I loved the little cliff-hanger :D**


	3. Chapter 3 Secrets come to life

**Back from the cliff-hanger in last chapter. Thanks for the review :) This chapter is written by me, and will also have some more drama ;) Here is it:**

**(Carrie's P.O.V)**

"What could be worse than this?" I asked Stella. "Well, you see that Rose wasn't a only child. She have a brother. He is just the same age as her. We don't know where he is now, but one thing we know is that he live somewhere her in London." Zoe was shocked. "Why can't we just use the genetic tracer?" She said. "Well, a great idea but it is only one problem. Rose and her brother have almost the same DNA, not the same like you and the other clones." Stella said. Zoe nodded. "Don't tell Rose yet, she has enough to cope with already." Stella said. We nodded.

**(Rose P.O.V)**

I sat down under a huge Oak tree. It was nice to get some shade away from the hot sun. Oscar came out and smiled as he saw me. He walked over and sat beside me. "So? Flatley is happy to have his star student back?" He asked me. "Yeah, you can bet on that." I said and looked in the air. "Is something wrong?" He said and looked worried at me. "No just thinking about what has happened the last years. I found out I have a mom, I am a spy and my dad works for a criminal group. Well I guess I m lucky." I smiled when I said the last bit. "Why?" Asked Oscar puzzled. "1st I have the most amazing job ever, 2 I have the best friends ever and last I have the most amazing boyfriend ever." He kissed me. I smiled to myself. I guess I am lucky.

The bell rang in, but I didn't want to move. "Do we have to move?" I asked him. "We should go down to HQ? Shouldn't we?" Oscar asked me. "Yeah, we should." I said and got up. We walked together to the HQ and I scanned my thumb and Oscar pulled the broom handle.

When we arrived at HQ everyone looked strange at us. Stella closed a file quickly and turned to us. I and Oscar looked at each other quick and then looked at the others. Neish looked down and the other sat down at the table. "Has anything happened?" I asked worried. "No, no. Nothing wrong." Stella said. "Just checking if S.K.U.L is up to something but I guess not." Oscar and I nodded and sat down beside Neish and Zoe. I was a little suspicious but at that point I didn't care. "Any news?" I asked. "No, not yet. Lunch break is now, so why don't you all just go and get a break." Stella said. The current M.I High team walked inside first. "Why?" Stella asked us. "We don't want to end up like last time we went to HQ." Carrie smiled. Stella nodded and we went inside the lift and the doors closed. We meet the others under the oak tree I sat under earlier. Carrie, Oscar and I sat us beside the other. "So, what was you talking about earlier?" I asked the other. "Oh, nothing." Tom said nervous. Why was he nervous? I got to find it out. "Why so nervous then?" I said to him. More like a statement than a question. "No reason." He said more nervous. "C'mon Tom. I know you are hiding something." I looked at them all. "Why don't we tell her. She is going to find out soon enough though." Oscar said and looked at the others hopefully. Now I was really getting curios. "Fine, we needed to tell her it at some point anyways." Neish sighted. Oscar nodded and got up. "Rose, it's best if you follow me." He said and I followed him. We walked behind the school and sat on one of the benches that was supposed to be for football. "It's not going to be easy but. Um..." He started and took a deep breath. "We talked abut your brother." I looked at her. She was shocked. "But... I don't have a brother." She started. "Well, you have. Stella told us. I walked up and wanted to tell you but couldn't because Stella said you had enough to cope with." Oscar said. I noticed that tears was on the way. I didn't wanted to cry, I tried to remind myself to be professionally. "I need to find him. Want to help me." "Of course. Should we ask the other too?" I nodded.

**(Oscar P.O.V)**

We walked back to the other. I took Rose's hand and squeezed it lightly. She smiled as we stopped in front of the others. "What?" Said Neish and looked up at us. "Want to help me?" Rose asked. "Yeah." Said everyone and nodded. "What about that we ask Stella to get information?" I nodded. "Oh no." Said Neish. "What?" Asked Zoe. "My aunt." "No way. Is Miss King your aunt?" Rose said with shock. "Apparently yes." Neish said. She didn't look that happy though. "We better stay here. Or she'll star asking questions." We all agreed on it and Rose, Carrie and I walked to the lift.

"Hi Stella." Rose said when we walked out of the lift. Stella looked up. "Hi, agents." she said with a smile when she saw us. "You didn't told me I have a brother." Rose said. Was it smart? I guess not because Stella got up from the desk and looked at me an Carrie. Then she looked at Rose. "Who told you?" She wasn't angry. "Well, I kind of figured it out myself." Stella was surprised. "How?" She asked. "Well, I saw that Tom was nervous. Then they said that I would figure it out sooner or later. Oscar took me aside and told me everything." She nodded. "Well, I thought that you would find it out soon enough. I have tracked your brother. I have figured this out; he was born the same day and year as you, he lives in London, actually not far from St' Hearts.

**And this is little cliffyish... hope you like this :) Next chapter is written by Windgirl20 (My lovely co-writer) It is going to be about... No wait, don't want to tell you it :D Sorry I am mean. (I know)**


	4. Chapter 4 Why not?

**READ THE LITTLE AUTHORS NOTE IT IS IMPORTANT!**

**Hi!**

**I know that I updated Saturday, but I have already written chapter 1 to 7 and Windgirl20 is currently writing chapter 8. The reason for why I did this was that I didn't want to get stuck because of writers block. When Windgirl20 has written chapter 8 that was the time this chapter would be posted. So when I have written chapter 9 that means chapter 5 will be posted. Get it?**

**One last thing; What do you think of the story? I mean if I couldn't see how many people ho actually have read this then I would have just stopped posting chapter. Seriously? 3 Reviews and yeah soooo soooo much love to the three people ho actually cared so say love it or update soon or even say I hate it. (They haven't hated it so yay!). It warms my heart, and besides I can give some good news to my co-writer instead of just sending the chapter back and forth in PM... Thanks for reading :)**

**(Rose's P.O.V)**

Born on the same day? In the same year..?

We heard the lift door open to see Dan, Zoe Neish and Tom come out. Tom walked to his desk and the other just stood quiet in the corner.

"He's my... Twin?" I asked as Stella looked at the floor slightly nodding. "I have a twin..!" I reiterated, mainly to myself. I had a brother! The words still weren't going in yet as I looked round the room confused. "Why is no one else happy? I have a twin!" I cried confused as the seemed to turn away from me.

"Rose your situation has been compromised. If we've found out that you have a twin then it's only a matter of time before S.K.U.L finds out as well..." Stella started grimly.

"What?" I asked confused as I felt Oscar next to me. I shifted away from him slightly. I didn't need his pity I just wanted to know what the hell was going on.

"We don't know who your brother is Rose, for all we know he could be corrupted, working for S.K.U.L or just leading a normal life," she explained, the message sinking in.

"No..." I whispered silently.

"I'm sorry Rose but with regret... You can never and will never be allowed to make any contact with your brother whatsoever," she finished as I looked around at the rest of the room. The other agents were looking down at the floor, avoiding my eye contact, even Oscar. Frank, Carrie... Nobody seemed to be putting up a fight, nobody seemed to be disagreeing.

"No... I need to see him! I need to get to know him!" I cried.

"Rose you can't," Frank said.

"HE'S ALL I'VE GOT!" I screamed as I turned into Oscar who held me tight. It wasn't... fair...

"Rose, if you see him then you could be putting his life in danger, surely you don't want that to happen?" Edward asked me as I bit back tears.

"If S.K.U.L are after me then they're going to find out, no matter if I've spoken to him or not. It doesn't make a difference," I spat.

"Well... Really it does..." Tom said turning to his computer. "Look if S.K.U.L find you're brother then they're going to use him to get to you right?" he asked rhetorically. "But we found the letter, not them so they don't know you have a brother. If you make contact then they're going to find out. If you don't they have less chance of realising," he finished.

"So I'm not allowed to see him on a whim that SKUL will be dumb and won't realise if I don't?!" I cried.

"Rose just calm down," Stella said.

"Look, no offence? But couldn't we just set up a meeting with them anyway? Secretly though? So no one would be able to tell?" Dan asked.

"Yeah! We could set them up on a bus or something. Somewhere, where SKUL won't be able to notice?" Carrie continued.

"Disguises! Awesome!" Aneisha smiled.

"Too risky," Frank said. "I'm sorry but seeing as we know what happened before with your dad Rose, I think it's better if we just file this one and leave it to rest..."

"So you're going to just forget about it and hope it all goes away!" I smiled in a fake way. "Since when did that help with ANYTHING Frank?!" I asked.

"If it's going to SAVE YOUR LIFE, then I suggest you stand down!" he cried back as even Zoe looked at him worriedly. "Sorry..." he whispered after a moment.

"No it's fine!" I shouted, determined to make myself heard. "I'll just stand down, go! He's the only thing I've got left but it's ok! Just shove him in a drawer! Forget about him!"

"Rose you have us..." Carrie said.

"You have me..." Oscar whispered as I looked at the team in turn.

"Yeah?" I asked. "Then why are none of you helping me?" I finished, getting into the lift and watching the doors slam shut.

"See! This is exactly why we shouldn't have told her!" I heard Stella snap as the lift went up. I hated her. I hated them all...

No I didn't...

Getting out of the lift I ran through school, past Mr Flatly, and through the playground, stopping when I became out of breath, in the one place I knew no one would find me. Behind the bike sheds. Sitting on the metal railing, I looked down and laughed slightly, noticing the lift had got mixed up again, I was now wearing Oscar's jumper. I threw it off in an anger but kept it close. It smelt of him. Not that he cared about me...

I had a brother... And I wasn't even allowed to go and see him? I was all alone, family within my reach... I dissolved into tears, not even noticing how long I'd been there until I felt an arm around my shoulder. I looked up to see Dan there, smiling slightly.

"Found you," he smiled as I smiled back slightly. "We all figured you were the least mad at me," he said as I laughed.

"I'm not mad at any of you... This is all my fault..." I said stupidly.

"This? This is no ones fault. But you were wrong. You do have us. Can I let the rest of them in?" Dan asked as I nodded, wiping my eyes. Carrie came in first, hugging me tight, followed by the rest of the girls, Tom. And Oscar... I ran up to him kissing him before hugging him tightly.

"I'm sorry..." I whispered.

"Don't worry," he replied. "So that's where my jumper went..." he commented as I handed it back to him. "No you put it on, you look frozen," he said as I gratefully pulled it over my shirt.

"Come on!" Zoe suddenly cried. "We didn't come down here to hug her!"

"What..?" I asked confused.

"How would you like to get on the number 22?" Carrie asked, smiling and holding up a bus timetable.

"Errr very much so?" I asked not catching on just yet...

"Ok let me make it more appetising. How would you like to get on the bus with your brother?" she smiled as my eyes widened.

"Really?!" I asked before stopping myself. "No... I couldn't..."

"Why?" Dan asked.

"Because I know what it's like to be hurt because of your family. I won't be like my dad. I won't but my brother in danger..." I said dejectedly.

"No Rose! You won't be putting your brother in danger and you'll never be like your father," Oscar said confidently holding me close.

"But you don't know..." I started.

"Of course we do!" Carrie cut in. "We'll have your back Rose, not even Stella will find out about this! CCTV will be down, the whole bus will be surveyed. You will meet your brother! And get on like a house on fire!" she smiled as I giggled.

"But Stella..." I asked.

"Was wrong," Dan finished.

"Yeah, we know what it's like to not have a family. And we know what it's like to have MI9 as the only people who care," Zoe said, mainly talking about her and Oscar.

"So come on then!" Aneisha cried. "Let's go and meet you're brother! I have some awesome disguises!" she winked.

"Mission on!" Dan cried. And it certainly was...

**Ohhh, what is the next chapter going to be about? (Only joking, I know already :D) ((Wait!, no I don't -.- or maybe I do :D)**


	5. Chapter 5 Finding family

**Hello, I am back :) I think I got an idea now. If anyone has trouble to understand the 12 hour clock; Am is from 00:00 to 12:59 (Morning-To noon) Pm after noon to midnight. (13:00 to 23:59) **

**Sorry it took so long time. Windgirl was busy with her life but I have got chapter 8 now.**

**Here is chapter 5, written by me. Hope you like it :D**

_"Yeah, we know what it's like to not have a family. And we know what it's like to have MI9 as the only people who care," Zoe said, mainly talking about her and Oscar._

"So come on then!" Aneisha cried. "Let's go and meet you're brother! I have some awesome disguises!" she winked.

"Mission on!" Dan cried. And it certainly was...

**(Rose P.O.V)**

We figured out that we only needed disguises to get to the buss. Oscar, Neish and I walked down to the base to see what we could do.

I got green contact lenses and a wig with brown hair. Neish looked at me.

"What do you think?" I asked her. "Well... not the best I have seen but okay I guess." She said and looked at Oscar. "One thing Neish. Her clothes. When she takes the lift she will wear her normal clothes. Frank, Stella or my dad will recognise her." He said. Oh no, no one thought of that. "Wait, let me see." She said and walked deeper into HQ. I moved my head to fast and the wig feel off. Oscar laughed because I didn't noticed it. "What's so funny?" I asked him. "You lost your hair." He couldn't stop to laugh. I looked down to see the wig to my right. I started to laugh too. "What are you too doing?" She asked as she came. She had a dark pink top and a dark jeans with her. "Yes, um... looks like we have to dye your hair." I looked shocked. "Relax, next time you wash your hair it goes out. Not waterproof you see." She said with a smile. I nodded, not knowing if I trusted her.

At last all my hair was dyed. Neish and I had stayed in HQ and Oscar was up at school again. He wanted to wait for us. "C'mon. Let's show Oscar!" Neish said happy and dragged me into the lift.  
"Wow, you look amazing!" Oscar said as I walked out of the lift. "When are we leaving?" I asked them as the rest of the team came walking down the corridor. "Rose?" Carrie asked. "Yes." I said. "Wow, you look amazing." She smiled. "Thanks." I said with a smile. "The bus is leaving in 10 minutes." Oscar said and looked in the bus table. "Yay!" I said and smiled from ear to ear.

_15 minutes later_

I sat on the bus with my brother! Oh mi gosh, I can't believe it. He is amazing. His name is Jake, he has black hair and the same skin colour as me. He don't need glasses, neither do I but it is a part of my cover so... We walked out of the bus. I didn't knew where he has planed but from here it looks amazing. It was a nice open field hidden behind some trees. "Wow! It's amazing." I said. We sat down on the field and just talked for hours.

**(Carrie's P.O.V)**

I looked at the clock. Three hours since Rose first meet her brother. She was so happy. Finally after all these years apart, they were so happy. I imagined. I smiled to myself.

**(Rose P.O.V)**

Suddenly he stood up. "Is something wrong?" I asked. "I... I don't know." He said and I stood up. That was a HUGE mistake. "But one thing I do know is that you are going to follow me." When he said that he walked behind me and pressed a knife to my throat. I felt the cold metal. I got a shiver down by back. This was terrifying, I should have listened to Stella and Frank. "W... why do you want me?" I asked with a low and unsteady voice. "Oh give up! We both know ho you work for." He said. Now his voice was cold and creepy. "I, I don't" I said, still with the knife to my throat. "Oh c'mon. You work for the queen, or should I say. Hmm..., let's see; M.I.9!" He had a nasty grin on his face. I sighted. It was no way out, I was stuck. He blindfolded me and tied my hands behind my back. "What do you want from me?" I tried. "Shut up! Get inside!" He yelled and pushed me inside a van and slammed the doors shut. Luckily I had said to Carrie that if I wasn't in the base by 7 pm they were going to track my pencil.

**(Carrie's P.O.V)**

The clock was now 06:50 pm. She would be here soon I hoped. No she was fine, it was her brother after all. I was the only one at the base. I promised to call Tom, Oscar and Neish if something's gone wrong. I couldn't call Zoe because she lived with Frank. Besides Dan was at Zoe's house and Frank couldn't know about our ''little'' plan. I sat lost in my thoughts. Suddenly I looked at the clock on the computer. 08:03 am. That's it. I called Tom first since he lived farthest away from school. Then Oscar and Aneisha. 10 minutes later they were in HQ and Tom sat down on his computer trying to hack the M.I.9 communication satellite.

**Hope you liked this chapter. The next chapter is written by Windgirl20 and has some more action. What do you think?**


	6. Chapter 6 The shock

**So, the amazing Windgirl20 is back with an AMAZING chapter in my opinion :) It gave me huge inspiration for the next chapter ;) So I need to shut up and let you read :D**

**(Rose's POV)**

I was vaguely aware of being dragged somewhere as I awoke. I'd fallen asleep inside the van. We'd been driving for hours. Where to I had no idea but I was sure to find out soon enough...

Jake pushed me roughly to the floor as I moaned slightly, my body finally coming to it's senses. He'd noticed however and his breathing quickened. As if he was scared that I was awake. He came closer to my face, his breath hot on my neck.

"Shhhhhhhh," he hissed nastily. I looked at him coldly but said nothing. "Oh I'm sorry! Did you want to go to sleep?" he asked when I said nothing. I shook my head but he had a hold of my hair and with one swift movement, slammed my head against the wall. Colours exploded behind my eyes as I cried out my skull hitting the floor with a crack. The crack was the last thing I remembered before going back into the realms of unconsciousness.  
**  
(Carries POV)**

"It's been an hour since we agreed we'd go get her and-" Oscar started before I cut him off. Again.

"We know Oscar thats why we're here," I cried. And it was true. Tom was typing furiously at the computer, Aneisha by his side whist I was keeping tabs on Frank and Stella, making sure they didn't come close. Oscar was pacing.

"One of us should have been there," he fretted.

"Yeah well you should have thought of that before!" I replied. I know I was being insensitive but it was the eighth time he'd said that and the seventh time he'd said-

"We should have worked it out sooner,"

"Oscar!" I yelled suddenly as he finally stopped and looked at me. "Stop pacing and think for once. Rose isn't a baby and she certainly isn't an idiot. She can look after herself even against the enemy, we've seen her do it before. Also we're finding her and once we do then we'll go get her ok?"

"I know. It just with what's happened before..."

"It's also only been five minuets since you got here!" I sighed. "Tom's on it but don't expect any-"

"Done," he suddenly said as I looked across in awe. Aneisha caught my look and smiled. This obviously happened a lot. We all crowded round the screen as Tom played the footage. "I found the part where I assume Rose was taken,"

"Assume?" Oscar cut in.

"The footage blacks out halfway through. Obviously to cover up for anything. I have the numberplate of the van I think was involved though,"

"It's invalid," Oscar suddenly said with one glance at the plate. Tom looked confused and typed it in.

"He's right," he admitted.

"Now what?" Aneisha asked. "We can't track the car if we don't have it's registration,"

"We'll have to do it the long way and track it across satellite footage," Tom sighed.

"How long?" Oscar asked bluntly.

"An hour?" Tom replied thinking, "Depends if I'm doing it on my own or not..."

"I'll help you," Aneisha said as Tom smiled gratefully. I looked at the two. Something was defiently going on there...

"Me too," Oscar said sitting down beside the other computer.

"We'd better be quick about it as well," I noted pointing to the CCTV footage. Rose was being held at knife point by her brother...

"What have we done?" Aneisha asked.

"I don't know," I replied truthfully.

**(Rose's POV)**

My eyes flickered open to a blinding pain that made them water. Looking around I tried to sit up but the pain made me lie down again as I bit my lip in order not to cry. I couldn't cry. I tried thinking back to what had happened before, trying to think of anything that would leave me a clue to where I am now. Jake. My brother. My brother. Betrayed me...

I felt my head, where the pain seemed to be originating from and pulled it back to find blood. This was bad. Very bad... I managed to sit up as a wave of nausea hit me. I gulped trying to keep my dinner in as my eyes scanned around the tiny room. Looking around I realised I was in a sort of prison room with grey walls, dim lighting, a security camera and a single widow, half bricked up. Trapped nevertheless...

Suddenly the door slid open with a creak making me jump slightly, not helping my nausea at any rate. Jake came in slowly his eyes looking over me and then at the bricked up window. He finally fixed them into mine and strode over as I tried to get into a defensive position. He just laughed at me, his eyes glancing at the camera every once in a while.

"Don't even bother," he snarled as I went to hit him. I was cut off though as he pushed me against the wall, my head making contact and exploding in pain. "I said don't bother," he snapped again looking at the security camera before getting so close to me that I thought he was going to kiss me. "Turn off the camera," he suddenly hissed taking me by surprise.

"What?" I began. He sounded scared all of a sudden, nervous.

"Turn the camera off otherwise they'll see us," he explained.

"See us do what?" I asked not trusting him just yet.

"What did you say?!" he suddenly screamed, gripping my hair so his nails dug into my scalp and I screamed out, screwing my face up in pain. "Turn it off and I'll explain," he whispered in a softer voice, releasing his grip a little.

"Stop it," I cried, fully aware that there were tears spilling over my eyes.

"I can't, not when they can see us. I have to keep up the act. Turn the camera off," he repeated as I looked at him, searching into his eyes and wondering weather I could trust him or not.

"Turn the light off then," I whispered, looking up at the camera. A high kick would do it... My dizziness was making my vision blurry though, I'd have to pray that I'd do it first time...

"Three, two, one... Go," he hissed as he broke apart from me, leaning against the wall, flicking the light switch. Suddenly the room plunged into darkness as my eyes began to grow accustomed to the little light that remained from the crack in the bricks. I'd have to rely on my memory now as I stepped towards where the camera was aiming a high kick in it's direction. It was a direct hit, the plastic making a crack, some of the shell falling onto my head. "Done?" I heard Jake mutter.

"Done. Turn the light back on," I asked hoping that she hadn't just made a stupid mistake. Jake did though as I blinked getting used to not being in darkness anymore. "What do you want?" I asked.

"I'm sorry. I never wanted to do that, " he started as I looked at him in confusion. "When you met me I had to tell them,"

"Tell who?" I asked.

"SKUL. I had to tell SKUL," Jake finished as I looked at him in shock. SKUL? He worked for SKUL..?

"You don't seem-" I began before I was cut off by hitting the wall behind me. I was shocked as Jake suddenly grabbed my arm, digging his fingernails into the skin. I yelped trying to pull away. "Get off! Your hurting me," I cried with no effect.

"Sorry?" he yelled with anger behind his words. He twisted my arm back making me scream out in pain.

"What are you doing?" I asked as suddenly the door flew open and two SKUL agents ran in.

"Is everything ok here?" one asked. "The camera went off,"

"Does it look like I'm in trouble?!" Jake yelled as the SKUL agents cowered away. "If I need you I'll call for you but for now, GO AWAY! And no telling the Grand Master, I want to have some fun first..." he finished looking at me menacingly. The SKUL agents nodded before going again and shutting the door behind them and locking it. "I'm sorry Rose, oh my, are you ok?" he suddenly asked after a moment as I shook him off, cowering away.

"Who are you?" I asked. "What side are you on?!"

"Your side I promise, I promise Rose but I have no choice," he said trying to get close to me again.

"You didn't have to go that far though I can act. You could have pretended," I yelled as he reached over and put his hand over my mouth. He smelt like me...

"No. This is SKUL, they can see through it, I know they can Rose and now they're looking for you. They want you Rose," he whispered as I bit the inside of his hand making him gasp and pull it away in annoyance.

"You led me straight to them!" I hissed.

"Because you're going to get saved now. And that means that I can get saved as well," Jake pleaded.

"You got me here for this? For this?! To save yourself?!" I asked.

"I have to be loyal to SKUL until the last moment, otherwise they'll take me as well," Jake protested.

"But you were outside, you weren't being an agent, you were normal! You were meant to be normal..." I started before realising something. "Take you as well?.. Do you have a key to this room?"

"No..." Jake replied as I took a deep breath in horror.

"They locked the door," I said quietly. "They have us trapped..."

**(No ones POV)**

The SKUL agents walked into the Grand Masters room, standing before him and addressing their boss.

"We have the Gupta siblings," one said.

"Brilliant and now when their MI9 teen friends come to save her, we'll have a little group, isn't that right Flopsy?" the Grand Master smiled. For once his plan was coming together...

**(Tom's POV)**

"Done!" I finally called after forty five minuets of solidly working.

"Right let's go," Oscar said as I stood up.

"Take some gadgets then," I called after them handing over some heat detectors and motion sensors. "I'll be here, I promise,"

"You'd better be," Aneisha smiled as I grinned back.

"Good luck," I said as the three left in the lift and I sat back in my chair no idea that I'd just sent all of them into a trap...


	7. Chapter 7 The maniac

**Right, told you I got inspiration ;D**

_**(Tom's POV)**___

"Done!" I finally called after forty five minuets of solidly working.

"Right let's go," Oscar said as I stood up.

"Take some gadgets then," I called after them handing over some heat detectors and motion sensors. "I'll be here, I promise,"

"You'd better be," Aneisha smiled as I grinned back.

"Good luck," I said as the three left in the lift and I sat back in my chair no idea that I'd just sent all of them into a trap...

I saw the team arrive at the S.K.U.L base an hour later. Now it was really late. I hoped they could focus. "Everyone can hear me?" I got three yes. "Good, I can hear you all too. Remember be careful." I said. "I'll keep that in mind." Carrie said sarcastic and yawned. "You okay?" Oscar asked her. "Yeah, should have got to bed earlier yesterday". "What did you do this time?" I asked her. "Oh, the usual. Just practising karate." She said. "Your hopeless." Oscar said. "Thanks." Carrie said, again sarcastically. I shook my head. How was they as M.I High agents?

**(Carrie P.O.V)**

I needed to stay focused. We needed to rescue Rose from this maniac. Well if she still was... No, I couldn't think like that. She is a strong fighter.

I followed Aneisha and Oscar inside. Oscar looked at the heat detector and waved us to follow him. He gave me one of the motion sensors. I activated it. I put it in my pocket, only hoping it wouldn't make much noise if a S.K.U.L guard came. We walked around there. I felt so tired. No, Carrie. Focus, Rose need's help. Just that sentence; Rose need's help was enough to get me focused. I shook it of me and looked at the motion sensor in my pocket. It was no sound on it. Stupid me for not checking. I tapped on Oscar's shoulder and pointed to the sensor in my hand. It showed that some persons was just outside the door. Oscar taped on Neish shoulder and pointed to some boxes in the corner. She nodded and all three of us hide behind it.

When Neish just had got behind the box the door opened. It was three guards. They were talking about a mission. We couldn't hear exactly what they were talking about. We just hoped that they were going to leave soon.

Half an hour later they hadn't left the room. Was they looking for us or a mission file? "Let's get out of here. It gives me the creeps. Besides, I could have sworn I saw a spider by the boxed." One said. I only hoped that they were afraid by spiders and Neish wasn't. It would be a nightmare if they caught us. We heard them walk out of the room and close the door. I looked up, luckily they had left. Neish sighted. "What is it?" Oscar asked. "Spiders." She said. "They are terrifying." She looked at Oscar ho smiled. She shook her head. We walked out of the room. We heard an alarm. This was not good. "Tom, nearest exit we could use." I said down my earpiece. "Ummm... Same way you got in. Straight down the corridor and second to the left." We started to ran. Big mistake made! NEVER EVER, use the same entrance in and out. You can bet that the enemy is there. Well, now we panicked and didn't thing about it. When we turned the second to the left we were met by at least thirty guard. "Sorry sorry sorry. Didn't see them." Tom said. Of course. Neish had a camera, he could see everything. "Let's do it." I said and we started to fight. It took some time. I blinked sometimes and a guard came behind me and hit me in my back. I feel to the ground. "Carrie!" I heard the two of them yell. Well, they should have focused on the fighting because what happened next was guards lifting me up. "Stop, or we will hurt her." Another guard had came with a gun pointed at me. Aneisha and Oscar stopped and put their hands in the air.

They lead us down several corridors and into the cells. We were lucky. Inside one of them were Rose. She was sleeping. The guard's unlocked the door to her cell and pushed us inside. They locked it and left. Oscar was ready to wake Rose up but I stopped him. "Let her sleep." Oscar nodded and lay down. Aneisha did the same. She had lost her camera and earpiece. Oscar and I had also lost our earpieces.

**Next morning**

When I woke up. I was the only one awake. Rose was still sleeping peacefully. I felt so much more awake today than yesterday. I sat up. I heard some moaning. I looked around to see Rose waking up. She looked around, she didn't expect to see us. She got tears in her eyes and ran over to hug me. "It's okay Rose. He won't hurt you." I hugged her tight as she cried. "So tell me everything that happened to you. We saw that he had a knife to your throat. What happened after that?" I asked. She told me everything. I was shocked at the end. He was really against S.K.U.L yet he helped them to capture Rose? "He pinned my arm behind my back just as some S.K.U.L agent walked down the corridor. I don't know if he broke my arm or not, but it hurts badly." She said I couldn't believe it. I wanted to ask her about the key part in her story. "So, he is really a M.I.9?" I asked her. "No, he don't want to work for The Grand Master. He knew that I was a M.I.9 spy, but only just before he was going to capture me." I nodded. "Rose, I think you are groggy. Take a deep breath." She did and lay her head in my lap. "Just relax, I am going to protect you." I said. Then her hole body relaxed. I think that she was sleeping. Then Oscar and Aneisha woke up. "You talked to her?" Neish asked. I nodded, "She told me everything about her brother. She said that he knew she was a M.I.9 spy. She said he didn't want to work for The Grand Master. She also complained about her right arm. She didn't knew it was broken or not. I could see horror in Oscar's eyes, then he looked at Rose. They were so in love. One thing we all had in common was to protect Rose and each other from her brother. Oscar and I knew we needed to protect Rose and Aneisha from Rose's father and brother.

**(Tom's P.O.V)**

Oh, how was I going to tell Frank this. That we went behind his back to let Rose reunite with her brother. Now they were all take by S.K.U.L, it was Zoe, Dan and me left. Three out of seven!? I mean c'mon only we can be that stupid I guess. We should have thought about this better. I meet Zoe and Dan at the school gates. "Hi, did Rose like to meet her brother?" Zoe asked happily when I meet them. "Um... Yeah, until she figured out he was a maniac and pressed a knife against her throat and kidnapped her. Aneisha, Carrie and Oscar went to rescue her when they were captured." Zoe had horror written all over her face. Dan was shocked. "W... what? Are you joking?" Dan asked me. "I wish I was mate, I really wish I was." I said. Then our pencils started to blink. "Sh*t, now I have to tell Frank it." I said and we raced to the caretakers cupboard.

Zoe pulled the broom handle and we raced down to HQ.

"Hello team." Frank said and turned around as we stepped out of the lift. "Um... where are the rest?" He asked. "This is it." I said. "What do you mean about this is it?" He asked me. "Well... Rose, Carrie, Aneisha and Oscar is maybe captured by S.K.U.L" I said. Frank shook his head. "How did this happen?" He sighted and asked me. I didn't say anything. Zoe Looked at me with a sharp look. "We kind of sent Rose to see her brother. Then he turned out to be a maniac and kidnapped her. Then late last night Carrie, Oscar and Aneisha went to rescue her. It ended wrong and they were captured too." Frank was shocked. "Well... Good job by finding her brother. If you were going to do it we didn't thought you would success. I am also disappointed for not telling us it." Frank said. We nodded. "We need to rescue them." Dan said. Zoe and I nodded. "Agreed, but first I need to call Stella." Frank said and walked deeper inside HQ. "This ain't going to be pretty." Dan whispered as I sat down in the chair. I smiled, he was SO right.

Two minutes later Frank walked back to us. I saw Zoe and Dan sitting at the table giggling. How couldn't they just realize that they were in love? Oh... I need to focus. I am so worried for Neish. "So, Tom? How is it going?" Zoe asked. "Good, I guess" I turned around. "How was they captured?" Zoe asked. I didn't want too think much about Neish and how she had it. "Ehm... It was kind of my fault. I didn't check for guards. If you should blame anyone it is me." I looked down at the floor. Zoe touched my shoulder. "No Tom, it wasn't your fault. It was late. Anyone could have done that mistake. Don't blame your self." Zoe said to me. "She's right Tom. It wasn't your fault. We are going to rescue them. But for now brace yourself Stella calls." Dan said. I sighted and looked up. "Hi Stella" Zoe smiled. Yep, she wasn't happy. "How is it possible that you let four agent's be captured by the same organisation?!" She yelled. "Um..." I started. "Yes?" she asked. "We wanted Rose to meet her brother. Don't blame Rose or Tom. Tom did all he could, it is our fault that we didn't have that good security or tracing. All we need now is to rescue them. Blame me, I got the idea. I know how it is to only have M.I.9 as family. I only hoped to make her happy. Neish told me what she could see from Rose and it was horrible." Zoe said. Wow, she was braver that we thought she took the hole blame on her. "Ok, you two are going to rescue them. Tom relax today and be sharp and ready tomorrow then we are going in." Stella said. We looked at each other and nodded.

**So that's it :) Hope you liked it :D Please tell me what you hope will happen to the team. When this is posted next chapter will be written but I am sure Wind girl20 and I could re-write just four you guys ;D You should know that we love our fans :) Please tell us what you want to happen. PM me or Wind Girl20, or just review ;)**


	8. Chapter 8 The SKUL base

**(Tom's POV)**

"Ready?" Stella asked over comms as I looked at her. She was getting in my way slightly...

"Yes," a voice, unmistakably Dan's replied. I nodded bringing up Zoe's glasses camera onto my screen. The two were nearing the base as planned I just hope that nobody recognised them from MI9. They're infiltrating SKUL as it seemed like the safest and easiest way to get into the organisation and to the rest of the team. It doesn't seem it now though that's for sure, they're Roses and the teams last chance before a fully assault on SKUL.

And nobody wants that... That could blow all our covers...

**(Dan's POV)**

I walked up to SKUL confidently my hand brushing up to Zoe's lightly. We have the SKUL uniform on and Zoe's glasses have a camera in them but we both know that if we get caught then communications will be cut and we'll be on our own. We just have to get in there, make 'friends', find the team and escape. Without our covers being blown obviously... That's the hardest part. I wish I had Aneisha's disguises now...

We spotted two guards at the far side and waited until the camera had rotated out of view before pouncing on them. Zoe gives one a high kick to the head as I head butt another. It really hurts! I suppose that SKUL agents have thicker skulls then we think...

Pushing them out of view we inject them with a serum, Tom's invention to wipe someone's memory of the last half an hour, and swipe their ID cards off of them. Luckily one is a girl and Zoe takes hers as I grab the other. I look at the name on it. Agent Mark Heel.

"Hi Mark," Zoe smiles, noting the name on my ID card.

"Well hi... Sarah," I smile back, looking over her shoulder to her card. Suddenly we realise that we are just standing outside a SKUL base and we both start walking towards the entrance, swiping ourselves in with bated breath. The gate flashes green as we walk in and I tap my ear activating my ear piece. "Tom we're in," I say silently.

"Didn't doubt you for a moment Danny Boy!" comes the quick reply.

**(Stella's POV)**

As soon as I know that Dan and Zoe are safe I breathe out slightly. I know I can rely on those two to pull through but this was getting dangerous. Sending in the last of my agents now seems like a stupid idea but frankly it's the only option we have. I don't want to have to send a full assault to get the team out. We could lose even more agents that way and it compromises the identities of the Mi High division. Tom is working hard as have Dan and Zoe since six this morning though. It's now nearing eleven am and we're on track. I have a deadline.

They have to get the team out by tonight or I'll have to take action. I'll have to...

**(Zoe's POV)**

Looking around the SKUL building is reminding me slightly of KORPS. It has the same brick walls and cold interior as well as pumped up security. It doesn't seem like the nicest place that's for sure... I shudder slightly as Dan looks at me obviously concerned. I have to blank him though. If SKUL know that we know each other too deeply then they could get suspicious and I can't risk that right now. Not for Rose.

"Zoe you ok?" Tom asks over my headset. He probably noticed me shivering seeing as I have his camera attached to my glasses. I nod my head slightly, knowing he'll get the message as Dan and I wonder down the corridors trying to find something, anything that will give us a clue.

"Zo over here," Dan whispers, pointing to some boxes as we stride over, looking confidant and in charge. We have to, to avoid detection... "Carry these," he continues. "Then we might get somewhere and we look like we're doing something,"

"Good idea, they may lead us straight to Rose and the others," I agree.

"If not then near," Dan smiles.

"Can you two stop snogging in a corner?!" Tom asks as Dan sighs tapping his ear.

"We were not snogging Tom we were making a plan!" he hisses evidently annoyed. I wonder why..?

"We'll I don't know, it looked incredibly shifty from where I was..." Tom laughed as Dan drew air through his teeth. I smiled and picked up some of the boxes, Dan following suit as we walked back along the corridor. A SKUL agent started walking the other way as I thought of an idea.

"Excuse me? Yeah you," I began, stopping the agent. "Take these and tell me where I can find the MI9 prisoners. New orders from the Grandmaster," I explain.

"I haven't heard of any new orders..." he begins as Dan steps in.

"How long you been here sonny?" he asks menacingly.

"Three weeks..?" the Agent quivers back.

"Three years mate, so tell you what do use all a favour and follow orders why don't you?!" Dan hisses next to his face. I can tell the Agent is getting more and more terrified by the second so I gingerly pull Dan away.

"Floor nineteen, where do these need taking..?" the Agent asks as I point to the pile we originally got them from.

"Over there, thank you," I say, dumping the box onto him and moving on, Dan doing the same as we strode away.

"Nice one guys! And remind me not to get on your bad side soon Dan," Tom laughs as we smile at each other.

"Don't worry Tom you do that every day anyway," Dan grimaces.

"Oh yeah I do!" Tom snorts as I smirk and we make our way around to the stairs.  
**  
(Aneisha's POV)**

I'm so hungry. We haven't been given any food and it's nearly been a day. It's like we've been left here to die and that is a thought not even worth thinking about... I managed to make a makeshift sling for Rose's arm, with the help of Oscar. He really cares about her it's evident and sort of sweet. He's also been trying to make a communicator out of anything we have. We're tired though, exhausted from lack of food and the more times it doesn't work the more agitated Oscars getting which is annoying Carrie and making me less certain that we're going to get out of here alive...

Rose keeps on drifting in and out of unconsciousness as well, we think she might have hit her head or something... Either way she needs medical helps and soon.

"There must be away out of here!" Carrie cried for what must have been the fifth time that minuet.

"And how would we get out? With Rose like this..." Oscar trailed off as Carrie stopped.

"Oscar?" she asked as I turned as well. Rose's head was in Oscars arms, breathing softly, asleep. In Oscars hands though... "You've done it?!" Carried cried as Oscar shushed her.

"I think so..!" he smiled holding up his handmade communicator.

"Try it! Try it!" I smiled. If this worked then... Then we could be out of here? It felt too good to be true. "Won't SKUL be able to trace the signal?" I asked.

"Yes but we've got no choice..." Oscar reasoned.

"Do it," Carrie finally said. "Let's get out of here..."  
**  
(Dan's POV)**

Me and Zoe were making quick progress as we entered the section of SKUL where Rose and the rest of them seemed to be being held.

"Tom, where are we?" I asked, almost predicting the answer.

"In a SKUL base," Tom replied mockingly as I rolled my eyes.

"You know what we mean," Zoe said putting him in his place.

"About two corridors away from the cells, just go down the corridor and down the-" Oscar started to say as suddenly I felt the wind getting knocked out me as my ear piece fell to the floor, Zoe dropping unconscious beside me. I tried to get to her but I couldn't move.

Someone had me. And they had a knife to my throat...

**(Oscar's POV**)

"Dan?!" I cried through the earpiece as suddenly I heard Stella in the background, talking to someone then passing the communicator to me.

"It's Oscar," she said, walking quickly over to the screens.

"What..?" I asked before grabbing the communicator. "Oscar?! Are you ok?"

"Tom listen to me, I don't have much time, SKUL will trace the signal. We need to get out of here," Oscars said from the other end. I sighed in annoyance, so happy to hear his voice once more but worried. Things were getting difficult without a time limit...

"Yeah we have a problem though," I replied. "We've lost Dan and Zoe..."


End file.
